Un Youkai También Puede Amar
by Alice-Ryusaki
Summary: PERDONEN, PERO NO PODRÉ SEGUIR CON EL FIC...AQUÍ ESTÁ LA EXPLICACIÓN --------
1. EL ADIÓS

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome y todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, cosa que ya saben, pero no está mal decirlo para evitar cualquier futuro problema…pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hola, heme aquí nuevamente, esta vez con otro fic, esta vez de Kagome y Sesshomaru, olviden que habrá un InuxKag de por medio en este fic. Jejeje, igual me pone algo nerviosa pensar que es mi segundo fic, doy las gracias a las chicas que me apoyaron en el anterior y que juntas llegamos a los 114 Reviews. Ahora espero que les guste este fic que he estado haciendo con mucho cariño. Si les gusta me dicen, si no les gusta también me dicen :), Disfruten.**

_**Alice Ryusaki **_

Comenzado el 02 de Diciembre de 2008

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Un Youkai También Puede Amar.**

**Capítulo Uno: El Adiós**

-Kagome, lo siento mucho –

-No tienes por que disculparte, ya es algo que te supera, el amor por ella – dijo una azabache con la mirada hacia al suelo intentado no llorar.

-Pero…te he traicionado, juré que estaría por siempre junto a ti…y no lo hice, yo… -

-Tú, me hiciste ese juramento pensando que ella estaba muerta, pero como todos vemos, está más viva…bueno, no viva…es decir, que sigue en este mundo, y en tu corazón jamás habrá espacio para mi si ella sigue aquí…pero por mi está bien, así podré regresar a mi época y Kikyo se quedará recolectando los fragmentos junto a ti y los demás – la muchacha se esforzaba por dar su mejor sonrisa, pero era en vano, en el fondo se estaba muriendo…si, muriendo de amor por ese hanyou que con su testarudez, valentía, orgullo, ternura y tantas cualidades había robado su corazón. Pero siempre supo que había entregado su corazón a una persona que jamás la amaría, una persona que le pertenecía a su pasado…a Kikyo.

-No, no te vayas, sabes que no puedo luchar si ti Kagome – Y eso era cierto, por un extraño motivo, el ambarino no podía dar todo de sí en la lucha si aquella mujer no estaba cerca, tal vez era por sus poderes espirituales, por que llevaba consigo fragmentos de la perla o simplemente por que le daba valor a Inuyasha.

-Tendrás a Kikyo… - dijo ya casi estallando en lágrimas.

-No será lo mismo, tú…eres muy importante para mí –

-Inuyasha – dijo seria – Tú mismo aclaraste que nada podría existir entre nosotros, que el amor por ella era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y que nada te haría cambiar de parecer, entonces no me hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son. Deja que me vaya de aquí, me hace mal, tú me haces mal – la mujer que había contenido toda su tristeza comenzaba a flaquear…traviesas lágrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas – Además… - continuó – sé que ella te cuidará bien, en el cielo, la tierra o en el mismo infierno, ella te cuidará, porque así como tiene odio en su corazón, también tiene mucho amor que entregar…y ese amor está destinado a ti –

-Kagome, quédate…un tiempo solamente, luego, podrás irte…pero quiero permanecer a tu lado por un tiempo – la mujer lo miró sorprendida.

-Inuyasha, entiende, no puedes tener a Kikyo y a mí, o es ella o soy yo. No me quedaré a seguir soportando todo esto, a pesar de que quiera tu felicidad más que nada en el mundo, no soy tan fuerte como para permanecer a tu lado mientras estás junto a ella…lo siento – finalizó mirando hacia el suelo.

-No… -

-Adiós Inuyasha…lo mejor será olvidar todo y pensar que yo jamás vine hasta aquí…cuídate – la mujer lo observó y luego se dio media vuelta para internarse en el frondoso bosque rumbo al pozo que conecta ambas épocas…la feudal y la actual.

Caminó rápidamente mientras ya las lágrimas, antes luchando por no salir, comenzaron un camino por las mejillas de la azabache. Estaba dolida, ¿Pero que podría hacer?, ya había luchado todo lo que podía por aquel hanyou…había hablado con Kikyo, con Inuyasha, había intentando pedir ayuda a Naraku…hasta había intentado seducir al hanyou una noche en la que estaba solos…

**Flash Back**

-Señorita Kagome, yo acompañaré a Sango para que pueda arreglar su arma…el pequeño Shippo nos acompañará, avísele a Inuyasha cuando vuelva de…bueno, avísele – dijo el monje Miroku que se subía a Kirara junto a Sango y a un pequeño zorrito.

-Sí, cuida al monje, Sango…- comentó la azabache sonriente a la mujer que respondía al nombre de Sango.

Lo vio alejarse en Kirara…quizás cuánto estuvo observando hacia el cielo, y aquel hanyou aún no volvía.

Esa tarde Kagome había sentido la presencia de las serpientes casa almas de Kikyo, mas no dijo nada, pero el aroma de la no muerta no pasó desapercibido para el fino olfato de Inuyasha, por lo que salió rápidamente con la excusa de que quería un poco de aire. Ya era de noche, y aún no regresaba.

Kagome volvió resignada a la aldea…y vio un kimono que le habían regalado en una aldea por cuidar a unos niños enfermos con sus poderes espirituales. El kimono era de color celeste cielo con pequeñas flores blancas…las mangas tenían bordador del mismo color de las flores, era un kimono que se le vería hermoso. No dudo, y ya que estaba sola, se puso aquel kimono…y no le desagradó para nada, al contrario, pareció gustarle su apariencia.

Luego de unas horas, Inuyasha volvió como siempre, algo distraído, quizás que había hecho con la mujer. Kagome se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado observándolo, tenía ese rostro de querer estar más tiempo con Kikyo, pero ella se encargaría de sacar ese rostro, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes.

Abrió un poco el kimono dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y se acercó gateando a Inuyasha, quién salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la mirada lujuriosa de Kagome y sus…pechos.

-Ka…Kagome – dijo apenas.

-Shh – le dijo ella poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

La muchacha puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho del hombre mitad bestia y se sentó en sus piernas. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse. Kagome terminó de abrir el kimono dejando ver sus pechos semi desnudos ante Inuyasha…semi desnudos ya que portaba aquella extraña prenda, llamada sujetador. El hanyou la observó impactado.

Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, a punto de besarse, sus respiraciones chocaban con la del otro…pero nada sucedió.

-No…no puedo – dijo el hanyou apartándose de la mujer, la cual sólo sonrió triste.

-Kikyo… - susurró ella dándose respuesta a su pregunta mental ¿Por qué?

**End of Flash Back**

-Tonta… - se dijo a si misma.

Finalizó su trayectoria cuando por fin llegó hasta el pozo. Pero tuvo una extraña sensación…como si no hubiese terminado todo en aquella época.

Se sentó en el borde del pozo y cerrando bien los ojos, saltó en el interior, pero para su sorpresa nada pasó, aún seguía en la época feudal, podía sentir el cantar de las aves junto con el compás del viento chocar contra los grandes árboles.

¿Qué pasaba?...

No tuvo más remedio que subir nuevamente por el pozo…y nuevamente lo intentó, se lanzó en el interior, pero aún nada pasaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentará, seguía sin volver a su época.

-No entiendo… ¿No podré volver?..¿Y mi familia? – La muchacha comenzaba a desesperarse – Debo volver… - decía frustrada.

-No podrás volver – dijo una voz saliendo de las profundidades del bosque.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la mujer a aquel intruso ya conocido.

-La otra mujer…que se parece a ti, selló el pozo pensando que tú estabas en tu hogar…jamás podrás volver – aquel Youkai parecía disfrutar su desesperación.

-No…imposible – se decía a si misma - ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes Sesshomaru? –

-No oses llamarme así humana tonta, no eres quién para llamarme por mi nombre…y no tengo por qué decirte – Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero la azabache lo detuvo lanzando una flecha purificadora la cual impactó en brazo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Te arrepentirás por haber hecho eso humana inútil…- dijo sacando su espada, Toukijin, pero se arrepintió ¿Por qué no la había matado? – No mereces morir bajo mi gran espada…eres un escoria que nada merece, pero ten seguro que pronto será tu fin, nadie hiere al Gran Sesshomaru…nadie, y menos una humana débil cómo tú – sentenció retirándose definitivamente del lugar. Kagome quedó confundida… ¿Cómo volvería y por qué Sesshomaru no había acabado con su vida?

-¿Y ahora que haré? – se preguntó a si misma cuando el Youkai se fue. Pero sus lamentaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó que no muy lejos de allí se estaba librando una batalla.

Corrió lo más rápido que le concedieron sus piernas y se encontró con su grupo de amigos luchando contra Naraku, quién llevaba la ventaja…

-¡Kagome aléjate!... – dijo Sango al ver a la azabache, pero no pudo finalizar su oración ya que uno de los tentáculos de Naraku atravesó a la joven.

-¡SANGO! – gritó desesperado un monje…quién estaba casi inconciente en el suelo producto de los insectos venenosos.

Kagome estaba aturdida, no podía moverse…de pronto la silueta de una mujer apareció en el horizonte, Inuyasha sonrió al verla, mas no Kagome quién detestaba su presencia.

-Kagome…eres sacerdotisa, una no muy fuerte, pero pelea junto a mi para derrotar a este maldito – dijo Kikyo quien llegaba la lado de Kagome, ésta sólo asentía enfadada.

Ambas sacaron una flecha y concentraron su máximo poder en ellas…dispuestas a lanzar justo cuando Inuyasha enviará su ataque al demonio. Pero Naraku fue más rápido y atravesó a Inuyasha con una de sus extremidades. El rostro de ambas mujeres se contrajo llenándose de ira.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, el hanyou lanzó un de sus más poderosos ataques y junto con las flechas de las sacerdotisas, Naraku fue destruído dejando caer la Perla en el césped ensangrentado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde…todos habían muerto, todos menos ella. Kagome dio un grito desgarrado y desesperado mientras Kikyo estaba pasmada con la Perla en sus manos.

-Sal de ahí, de que estás escondido – dijo la mujer entre lágrimas junto al cuerpo muerto de Inuyasha. El hombre salió del lugar observando el lugar de la batalla.

-Con que lograron derrotar a esa escoria – dijo Sesshomaru tan frío cómo siempre.

-Revívelos, a todos, se que puedes – dijo la mujer yendo hacia Sesshomaru.

-¿Y piensas que lo haré por ti humana estúpida? – dijo el Youkai observando sus ojos que producían una extraña sensación en él.

-Te daré lo que quieras, la Pera si así lo deseas, pero revive…a mis amigos ¡Hazlo! – gritó lo último a Seshomaru la muchacha que contenía sus lágrimas. El Youkai la observó, parecía estar recapacitando la propuesta.

-No necesito nada de ti…y no reviviré al inútil de Inuyasha sólo porque me lo pides – Respondió Sesshomaru molesto.

-Te lo ruego... – suplicó Kagome al ver la negativa de Sesshomaru – Si quieres mátame en venganza de lo que te hice en el pozo… ¡Mátame!...pero revívelos a ellos –

-Bien…no quiero esa tonta Perla, no la necesito, quiero que seas mi esclava, humana, como pago por lo de esta tarde, vivirás el infierno en la tierra, sabandija, no pienses que serás tratada decentemente, dentro de lo poco que merece alguien como tú… sólo prepárate, serás la escoria dentro de mis sirvientes, prepárate humana…– Sesshomaru parecía disfrutar haciendo sufrir a la muchacha.

-Está bien – no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó. Kagome estalló en lágrimas, nunca supo si eran de alegría por saber que sus amigos vivirían o de tristeza al saber que perdería su amada libertad.

Luego de la respuesta de Kagome, el Rey de la tierra del Este, sacó su "inservible" espada, herencia de su poderoso padre, y eliminó a los "devoradotes de almas" que venían del otro mundo para llevarse definitivamente a los tres jóvenes muertos. Luego de un instante tres pares de ojos se abrieron confusos, primero unos café…luego unos azules y finalmente unos bellos ámbares.

-No reviví a esa humana…porque está muerta desde hace mucho y sólo es un alma en pena que no puede regresar al mundo de los vivos por completo – dijo refiriéndose a Kikyo - Ahora me perteneces humana inútil. Vamos - dijo con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Kagome lo observó con los ojos llorosos…ahora debería dejar a su familia, jamás podría volver a verlos, dejaría a su mejor amiga Sango, a Miroku, al pequeño Shippo, que gracias a Kami que no estaba presente en la batalla…y dejaría a Inuyasha, el amor de su vida…lo dejaría para siempre. Pero bueno, él no se interesaba en ella en lo más mínimo, al menos no como ella lo deseaba. Pero en el fondo estaba feliz…sí, muy feliz, sus amigos, las personas que amaba sobre todas las cosas, estaban sanos y salvos y podrían continuar con sus vidas cómo si nunca hubiesen luchado hasta la muerte con Naraku…podrían ser felices.

-Kikyo…cuida de ellos, de Inuyasha…por favor – suplico a la mujer que la miraba sorprendida… - si no…yo misma te mataré – la muchacha le guiñó un ojo y se fue siguiendo a su "nuevo amo", el Gran Sesshomaru.

_¿Por qué lo hice?... ¿Por qué le dije que debía ser mi esclava?_

Esa pregunta comenzó a rondar en la cabeza del Youkai más poderoso… ¿por qué su condición fue esa si perfectamente se pudo negar a hacer algo así?, ¿Un momento de debilidad, quizás?, ¿Curiosidad?, ¿lástima?, ¿Compasión?...No…había algo más que lo impulsó a hacer aquello, pero no descubría que era.

Kikyo se quedó observando como se marchaba esa mujer…estaba ausente, nunca pensó que ella, por más bondadosa que fuera, sacrificaría su libertad, su vida por salvar a sus amigos…hasta había dejado la Perla en sus manos, tendría el camino libre para ser feliz con Inuyasha…de un cierto modo admiraba su forma de ser. Lo menos que podía hacer por revivir a Inuyasha sería contar los hechos tal cual fueron…desde que gritó a Sesshomaru hasta que la amenazó de muerte si no velaba por Inuyasha y su grupo.

Sonrió…y se dirigió a los jóvenes que no comprendían nada de lo sucedido y relató la historia…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Caminó tras Sesshomaru mirando al suelo en todo momento…tenía claro que caminarían días sin descansar, él era un Youkai y el viaje a quizás donde no era nada para él, pero ella era una humana y necesitaba comer, hidratarse, dormir…descansar.

Perfectamente podría haber llamado a Ah-Un y ahorrarse todos esos días viajando, pero quería hacer sufrir a la humana y nada mejor para empezar que hacerla viajar mínimo tres días hasta llegar a su castillo.

_¿Debería hablarle?, No, claro que no, esa raza inferior no merecía sus palabras._

De algún motivo, se sentía nervioso de estar con esa mujer, ella era distinta al resto de los humanos…sería su forma de ser, su aroma, su ropa…no lo entendía, pero causaba en el cierto…respeto, no como los otros humanos corrientes que sólo desean apoderarse de sus tierras sabiendo que todo ataque es inútil. Sentía que ella era diferente, pero estaba claro, no demostraría ninguna actitud que favoreciera a esa mujer, ella se merecía lo peor, nadie…exceptuando a su hermano, le había hecho ver su sangre Youkai en muchos años…y debía pagar por esa insolencia.

¿Tanta importancia tenía un poco de sangre correr por el brazo?, se preguntaba Kagome…simplemente por eso ahora estaba caminando tras ese poderoso Youkai rumbo a…no tenía idea, tal vez si no lo hubiese herido, él sólo habría pedido la Perla u otra cosa…pero el venganza, pidió lo más preciado para ella, su libertad.

- Lindo día ¿No crees Sesshomaru? – Error…no debía llamarlo por su nombre, aunque quisiera romper el hielo, jamás debería llamarlo por su nombre.

Sesshomaru al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la mujer, sintió una extraña emoción…mas no le dio importancia y enseguida la tomó por el cuello con una de sus fuertes manos.

-Suel..Suéltame – dijo Kagome ahogada.

-Humana tonta…nunca me llames por mi nombre. Para ti soy "Señor"…pero cómo estoy algo…benévolo, puedes decirme "Amo" – dijo con arrogancia.

Kagome lo observó enfadada y no halló nada mejor que morder su brazo. Sesshomaru enseguida la soltó y la miró con despreció…definitivamente, esa humana era diferente.

Pasó un día y caminaban si descansar, Kagome ya estaba agotada. Pero sabía que no podía decir nada. Sin embargo no entendía que ese hombre odiaba escucharla hablar.

-Descansemos…estoy muy cansada…Amo – dijo la última palabra con algo de desprecio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sesshomaru., quien no respondió a su petición.

-Vamos, tú serás un Youkai, pero yo sólo soy una humana y no puedo seguir sin agua y descansar un poco – dijo algo fastidiada.

-Humana…no nos detendremos – fue la única respuesta hacia Kagome, cosa que para él fue desperdiciar muchas palabras en ella.

-Escuche…punto uno, necesito descansar, punto dos, si no nos detenemos, no llegare viva a donde quiera que vamos y punto tres, no me llamo "Humana", me llamo Kagome y no pierde nada con decirme así si pasaré el resto de mi existencia junto a usted…Amo – E igual que la última vez…la palabra "Amo" fue dicha con desprecio.

-Hu-ma-na – dijo con más arrogancia de lo habitual. Kagome lo observó más que molesta…furiosa.

De algún motivo, le gustaba ver la cara de molestia a esa mujer, le hacia sentir que ella sería una excelente hembra si fuera una Youkai, no una humana… ¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando?... ¿En ella cómo hembra?, estaba loco y esa locura lo llevaría a la perdición.

"_Se que moriré de amor decadente, lúgubres besos, quémate en mí"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bien ahí está el primer capítulo del Fic "Un Youkai también puede amar"… ¿qué les pareció?, me dicen…ajajja, la últiam oración…"Se que moriré de amor decandente…", es de una canción llamada Diabulus in Música…de Mägo de Oz, y no sé, pero la encontré ideal para esta parte…tal vez sea Sesshomaru quien deba someterse al extraño sentimiento del amor.

Bien, me dejan un rieview y me hacen feliz!!! Jejejeje…:D!! bien, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

**Alice Ryusaki**


	2. ACERCAMIENTO

Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias a las chica que me dejaron reviews ^^, me hacen feliz!!!!

Disfruten! :)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Un Youkai También Puede Amar**

**Capítulo Dos: Acercamiento**

Siguieron caminando en silencio, por quizás, horas. Y cada vez se levantaba un muro más alto entre ambos. Kagome comenzaba a sentir algo de nostalgia y melancolía al pensar que quizás un viaje como ese lo estaría haciendo con Inuyasha y sus amigos, y no con Sesshomaru, su amo. Pero no era bueno que siguiera pensando en eso, tarde o temprano debería olvidarlos o le haría muy mal estar pensando en ellos de manera triste.

Suspiró…

Sesshomaru la observó de reojo, ¿Estaría pensado en Inuyasha y esos humanos?, se preguntó.

Otro día y ya era de noche…Kagome apenas podía estar despierta y su cuerpo le pesaba.

-Humana…paremos aquí, me das algo de asco con esa apariencia y no puedo viajar con alguien tan decadente como tú – dijo Sesshomaru parando cerca de unos árboles y un césped que se veía bastante cómodo. Kagome lo observó sorprendida por el acto de benevolencia para con ella y feliz porque estaba demasiado agotada.

-Gracias…muchas gracias, Amo – ese tono de desprecio no se iba al nombrar esa palabra.

Luego de unos momentos Kagome se sentó apoyada en un árbol dispuesta a dormir. Pensó que correría peligro ya que Inuyasha no estaba para protegerla y estaba segura que Sesshomaru no movería un dedo para salvarla de algún peligro. Sin embargo el sueño y el cansancio fueron más grandes y cayó rendida en el pasto quedando bajo la guardia de Morfeo.

Pasaron unas horas y Kagome dormía placidamente mientras Sesshomaru sólo miraba a la luna llena.

De pronto se dio media vuelta y vio a la mujer durmiendo, se veía tal pacífica, y bella…sí, él, Sesshomaru encontraba hermosa a una humana, pero era que esa belleza era anormal…era antihumana, era especial. Su piel era tal pálida y se veía aún mas hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello castaño brillaba aún en esas condiciones, sus facciones era delgadas y atraían a cualquiera…hasta a Sesshomaru. Inconcientemente su mirada bajó hasta su blusa que se ajustaba a sus pechos, se veían perfectos…siguió bajando y llegó hasta las largas piernas de la muchacha…subió la vista enfadado, él, el Gran Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Este no podía encontrar a una insignificante humana hermosa…no podía.

De pronto un Youkai en forma humana apareció en el lugar, dispuesto a llevarse a Kagome.

-Dame a esa mujer – exigió. Sesshomaru sólo lo observo – Tiene un gran poder, la haré mi mujer y luego la devoraré para absorber su energía – rió maliciosamente. Sesshomaru aún lo miraba. Podría dejar que se la llevara, no era mala idea, así se libraba de ella, sufriría mucho en brazos de ese Youkai, violaba y luego devorada. Pero la imagen de ese insignificante Youkai haciendo suya a esa mujer lo molesto…ella era de su propiedad y nadie ni nada se la arrebataría, él era el único que la podía hacer sufrir.

Se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento…el Gran Youkai Sesshomaru _¿Celoso? _

No había tiempo de pensar en ello, aquel monstruo se estaba acercando a la humana.

-Aléjate – dijo frío.

-¿No me digas que es tu hembra? – Dijo burlón – No mereces a una mujer como ella…es demasiado poderosa - ¿Poderosa?, si sólo era una humana, pensó Sesshomaru.

Kagome despertó al escuchar voces interrumpir su sueño, sin embargo enseguida cerró los ojos al ver al Youkai y a Sesshomaru viéndose con odio.

-Esa tonta humana es mía…y dudo que sea poderosa como tú dices – contradijo Sesshomaru.

-Vamos…si no la quieres para hacerla tu mujer, entonces entrégamela –

-No te le acerques – dijo finalizando la "amena" charla y sacando su espada desintegrando a aquel Youkai.

Pasados unos minutos…Kagome sintió que Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella.

-Humana…despierta, nos vamos – dicho eso, el Youkai comenzó a alejarse a gran velocidad. Kagome al no sentir su presencia enseguida se levantó y corrió tras él.

-¿Por qué nos vamos tan rápido? – sabía la respuesta…era por que como aquel monstruo podrían haber más.

-No soporto tus humanos ronquidos – dijo como respuesta, Kagome sólo lo miró sorprendida. Ella no roncaba…

¿Por qué le mentía?, ¿Qué ganaba con eso?, nada…o quizás no quería que se enterara que él la había salvado, bueno…ella ya lo sabía, pero suponía que él no se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo esas palabras _"Esa tonta humana es mía_…"… ¿Por qué no había dejado que ese monstruo la llevará?, así se libraba de ella de una buena vez. No comprendía…además esas tontas palabras de que ella era de su propiedad no ayudaban mucho a su confusión.

¿Por qué no había dejado que ese Youkai se la llevara?, sólo era una molestia para él, además a él, el gran Sesshomaru, que le interesaba la vida de una inútil humana. Tal vez eran cierto aquellos pensamientos que llegaron en un extraño momento, esa mujer era de él…no dejaría que alguien la hiciera su mujer, jamás…esa humana le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, él decidiría si ella podría enamorarse, tener hijos, amigos…el decidiría si tendría una vida. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en el control que ejercería sobre ella…ese control lo tenía en todas las personas, pero le agradaba tener específicamente el control sobre _ella._

Luego de un día más llegaron al castillo del gran Sesshomaru…era realmente enorme, Kagome quedó sorprendida al ver su magnitud.

Entraron por la gran puerta y todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver cómo Sesshomaru llegaba con una humana al lugar, cuando llego con la pequeña Rin también quedaron impactados, pero esta vez, él no tenía motivo para traer a una humana con él.

-Ella es la nueva sirvienta…no, esclava del castillo, denle un cuarto de el ala norte, ya saben cual – Seguro era el más pequeño y en más mal estado, después de todo, según él, ella no merecía nada, y ya el viajar junto a él era bastante para una humana.

-La llevaré a su cuarto Señorita – dijo una mujer de aspecto humano…pero por su aura se vía que era Youkai.

-No, nada de formalidades con esa humana, es sólo una más, no, ni siquiera eso…ella es la esclava del lugar – dijo fríamente Sesshomaru.

-Sí, Señor – respondió la mujer.

-¿Dónde está Rin? – preguntó enseguida.

-En el jardín, con Jaken y Ah-Un – respondió uno de los Youkais del lugar. Enseguida Sesshomaru partió rumbo al jardín del gran castillo. Luego de que se fue todos rodearon a Kagome.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, humana? – preguntó un Youkai con despreció.

-Alto…no sean groseros, es sólo una joven, aunque el amo la trate cómo esclava, no tenemos porque tratarla como un ser inferior – dijo la misma mujer amable de hace un rato – Ahora, cariño, cuéntanos porque estás aquí –

-Bueno, yo herí a Sesshomaru con una de mis flechas en el brazo, exageró mucho, si sólo le brotó algo de sangre y… - no pudo continuar ya que todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas ininteligibles para ella -¿Qué? – preguntó confusa.

-Nadie ha herido al amo en siglos, excepto el medio hermano, pero fue entendible, ya que él también porta sangre Youkai…sangre Taisho, pero para una humana como tú, es increíble que el amo no te haya matado enseguida, en realidad es extraño que sigas viva y más aún aquí – dijo un Youkai bastante pensativo.

-Bueno, dejando de lado el porque está aquí, que quede claro, nada de tratar a esa muchacha de mala forma, ya tendrá bastante con el amo en su contra… ¿Entendido? – Habló aquella Youkai... - ¿Entendido? – volvió a decir.

-Sí…- dijeron todos de mala gana, al parecer aquella Youkai era autoridad dentro de la servidumbre.

-Bien, vamos, te llevaré al ala norte – la mujer sonrió, Kagome sólo asintió.

Caminaron en silencio y Kagome lo rompió comenzando a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

-Soy Yayoi…trabajó aquí desde antes que naciera el amo Sesshomaru, de hecho yo lo crié – En seguida Kagome comprendió el porque de su autoridad.

-Ya veo… - dijo la chica.

-No te molestes con el amo, es despiadado, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es bueno, te lo digo yo que lo he criado – comentó Yayoi con una maternal sonrisa – Bien, este es tu cuarto, por ahora descansa ya que al amo no te ha dado ninguna tarea…aprovecha – dijo sincera la mujer.

-Lo haré…gracias – dijo Kagome algo triste…su estancia en aquel lugar sería definitiva.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Debo ir a buscarla –

-No, ya no es tu responsabilidad –

-Siempre lo será, Kikyo, y lo sabes, más aún ahora que se ha sacrificado por nosotros – dijo Inuyasha intentando levantarse del futón.

-Tú…la amas… - dijo dolida aunque sin expresión alguna la mujer de cabellos negro y piel pálida.

-Claro que no, ella es una persona importante para mí…ella estuvo tanto tiempo acompañándome, le debo mucho, es más…la quiero mucho…pero no como piensas – se explico el hanyou que observaba a la sacerdotisa.

-Te creo Inuyasha…pero no tienes porque ir a buscarla, ella ya es propiedad de Sesshomaru, sabía perfectamente que sería de él al momento que acepto el trato…además que Sesshomaru te mataría si vas en su busca – Kikyo estaba sentada a su lado y lo miraba con cierta súplica en sus ojos.

-Kikyo… - Inuyasha tomó de su mano.

-Estás herido aún…descansa y ya hablaremos – le dijo la mujer que le acariciaba el rostro con sus frías manos. Ambos se sonrieron…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Inuyasha… - murmuró Kagome recostada en el futón. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él?... ¿Sabría o no lo que pasó? Se sentía extraña sin su compañía, aunque fuera el hombre más testarudo, odioso, orgulloso y rencoroso, lo amaba…por ese amor estaba así, sin libertad y sola…pero valía la pena, o eso creía. Podrían ser felices al menos ellos, tal vez ahora ese monje pervertido y su amiga Sango estarían juntos. Kikyo e Inuyasha…podrían irse al mismo infierno…y no lo pensaba de mala forma, ya que eso era lo que ellos querían hacer.

Tal vez lo mejor que podría hacer era olvidarse de ese amor imposible, de su Inuyasha…no, del Inuyasha de Kikyo, ni siquiera eso…simplemente de Inuyasha.

-_Humana… - _habló Sesshomaru desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Diga… - dijo sin ánimos.

-_Sal de inmediato – _ordenó. Kagome enseguida se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Sesshomaru. Kagome lo observó preguntando sólo con la mirada que era lo que quería.

-Ve a la cocina y ayuda a los criados – dicho eso se dio media vuelta para ir en el sentido contrario de Kagome, quien asintió ante la orden – Antes… cámbiate de ropa…lo que traes puesto es…muy extraño. Pídele a Yayoi algo de ropa – finalizó yéndose rápidamente.

Kagome bajó lentamente hacia la cocina, gracias a su "gran" sentido de orientación, tardo más de lo pensado en llegar.

Observó a todos los criados trabajar tranquilamente, no comprendía cómo ellos podían estar tan tranquilos siendo que trabajaban para una bestia como Sesshomaru.

-Kagome, ven, tengo aquí la ropa que dejó mi amo para ti – dijo Yayoi quien caminaba hacia un pequeño cuarto que estaba junto a la cocina – Considéralo mucho viniendo de mi amo – le sonrió a Kagome.

-Gracias – dijo ella tomando las ropas – Enseguida iré…sólo tardaré unos minutos – Yayoi sólo asintió y salió del cuarto.

Eras unas ropas bastante simples, sólo eran de criada…estaban gastadas, pero que más podía pedir. Era Sesshomaru con quien estaba tratando. Salió del lugar y fue directamente donde la amable Youkai.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó tímida.

-La Youkai que atendía en el comedor durante los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, falleció… - Kagome la miró horrorizada – Fueron causas naturales – dijo para tranquilizarla – Y no hay nadie que tenga pocas labores en esas horas, así que tú te encargarás de servir a mi amo durante la cena, claro que eso también incluye a Jaken y a la señorita… - Kagome la observó confusa.

-¿Señorita? – preguntó confundida.

-Sí, la señorita Rin – Respondió. Kagome no pensaba que un Youkai tan poderoso como Sesshomaru cenara en compañía de una niña humana, eso era algo insólito.

-¿Piensas que es extraño que sea agradable con la niña? – Kagome asintió avergonzada – Verás…el amo la trajo aquí hace ya cuatro años…ha crecido y con eso el amor entre ambos se ha hecho más y más fuerte, para la pequeña Rin, el amo es como el padre que nunca tuvo, y para el amo, la niña pasó de ser un simple experimento para probar la espada de su padre, a ser alguien importante en su vida…la ama como un padre ama a su hija…pero claro es que su amor no lo demuestra con actos específicos, como decir "te quiero" o "eres importante para mí", no claro que no, el amo demuestra su afecto con la protección que le puede otorgar a la pequeña, con su paciencia…además la niña, así como muchos en el castillo, hemos aprendido a ver más allá de la frialdad del amo…sus sentimientos y pensamientos se esconden en lo más profundo que tiene, sus ojos… - Kagome escuchaba la historia con mucho interés, pero un ruido captó su atención…el alegre cantar de Rin que pasaba fuera de la cocina junto a Jaken.

-Ves… la pequeña es muy feliz, aunque esté rodeada de Youkais – Yayoi sonrió al ver el rostro de Kagome, que representaba sorpresa, admiración y cierta esperanza de que algún día a Sesshomaru se le ablandara el corazón y la dejara ser libre – Será mejor que vayas a arreglar la mesa, al amo le gusta que esté algo elegante, pero casual… - le guiñó el ojo y Kagome salió de inmediato rumbo a la cocina.

Llegó sin problemas hasta el enorme comedor, según lo que le había indicado Yayoi, Sesshomaru se sentaba en un extremo, a su lado derecho Rin y al izquierdo Jaken, debería apreciar realmente a esos dos para cenar en compañía de ellos.

Comenzó a ordenar todo, paltos, cubiertos, servilletas, etc. Mientras aún no comprendía porque no la había matado cuando le hirió, tal y como dijo aquel Youkai cuando a penas había llegado al castillo. Tal vez quería verla sufrir…o tal vez no… _Tonterías_… Sacudió su cabeza para desechar esos tontos pensamientos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¿La señorita Kagome?, genial…tendré una amiga para jugar – dijo feliz la niña.

-No, Rin, ella es la esclava de este castillo…sólo estará para servirnos – le contradijo Sesshomaru a la ilusionada niña.

-Pero si ya hay muchos sirvientes, ¿Para que una más? –

-Rin, basta, ella sólo estará para servir, y fin de la conversación – Sesshomaru hablaba con ella como si de una pieza fina se tratará, la observaba con cariño y de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa se le asomaba por su rostro. Cosas que solo pasaban con la niña…a la cual quería como a una hija. Él jamás pensó que podría sentir ese tipo de amor por una humana, siempre pensó que eran la escoria del mundo, pero ella era distinta, su aroma, sus pensamientos, su pureza, todo en la pequeña Rin era diferente al resto de los humanos…y de vez en cuando aparecía esa misma sensación con esa mujer, Kagome.

-Mi amo, la cena está lista – dijo un Youkai que llegaba al jardín.

-Bien, tengo hambre…esta niña agota mis energías – Rin sólo le sacó la lengua al Youkai verde que siempre la molestaba. Esa situación siempre le causaba alegría al Youkai de ojos ámbares…le hacía sentir una calidez que sólo se percibía con ellos…como una _familia. _Pero era obvio…no demostraba sentirse cómodo con ellos…claro que no, él era el Youkai dueño de las tierras del Este, el cuál odia a los humanos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-"Eres la esclava de este castillo…y serás tratada como tal"… - Kagome intentaba imitar la voz de Sesshomaru mientras afinaba los últimos detalles en la mesa… - "Eres la esclava" – volvía a decir – Petulante Youkai – finalizaba poniendo un extravagante florero en medio de la gran mesa. De pronto alguien aclaró su garganta tras la muchacha quién se dio vuelta temerosa.

-¿Decías humana tonta? – dijo Jaken junto a Sesshomaru y Rin.

-Petulante Youkai – repitió.

-Repítelo en mi cara, humana – dijo Jaken furioso.

-Tú no llegas a ser la mitad de petulante…si te sientes identificado, allá tú, pero en tu caso sería… - puso su dedo índice en su frente como "pensando" y dijo: - Insignificante monstruito verde – Kagome sonrió y alzó la vista para ver a Sesshomaru con la misma expresión de siempre…fría.

Sesshomaru hizo una seña con la mano y la niña y Jaken pasaron a sentarse, él de los últimos, quien pasó por lado de Kagome sin mirarla.

-Petulante – dijo ella. Sessomaru no dijo ni hizo nada.

Kagome tuvo que estar durante toda la cena parada esperando cualquier orden de su "amo", quien se limitó solo a comer mientras a veces observaba a la pequeña Rin que molestaba al Youkai verde.

-Muchas gracias por la cena – dijo la niña quién se retiró y fue rumbo a su habitación y fue seguida por Jaken. Luego de unos minutos de un sepulcral silencio, Sesshomaru rompió aquel incómodo momento…

-Humana…luego de que retires los platos, tienes la noche libre, puedes tomar un baño o lo que sea, pero desde mañana empezará tu trabajo – dicho eso, el Youkai se fue del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada.

Kagome quedó impactada, no se imaginó semejante acto por parte de él, ella pensaba que enseguida la mandaría a fregar pisos, lavar ropa, limpiar la mansión o cualquier otra cosa digna de una escoria como ella, pero nada, simplemente le dejó la noche libre.

Fue a su habitación y definitivamente la encontró menos tétrica que la primera vez que entró, tal vez porque estaba resignada a quedarse en ese lugar…o sencillamente porque se le imaginó tenebrosa en un principio. Pero lo que no había cambiado era la poca decoración del lugar, simplemente tenía un futón y un armario pequeño dentro del lugar. Sólo tendría para entretenerse, el observar unas paredes vacías…genial.

¿Por qué le dio la noche libre?, debería haberla dejado limpiando la mansión, pero no lo hizo, ¿Por qué?, porque sentía a aquella mujer tan frágil, que le daba la impresión que ante cualquier roce la humana se desplomaría y provocaba en él una sensación de querer protegerla a toda costa…no le importaba que su vida se fuera en ello. Mas era algo ridículo, ni siquiera con la pequeña Rin sentía esa alocada necesidad de ser el protector. Además que sentía que sería un desperdicio para aquella humana estar todo el día fregando pisos…sus suaves manos, sus piernas, su cabello…ella, perdería su esencia en un trabajo como ese, su belleza pasaría a ser algo banal ante él… ¿Qué?...él, el gran Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del Este y el más poderoso Youkai, ¿Pensando en la trivial belleza de una tonta humana? , definitivamente haber traído a esa humana a su mansión había sido un error, pero no tenía el valor para echarla. No…falso…no era que no tuviera el valor…él no deseaba sacar a Kagome se su mansión, no quería apartarla de su lado.

Salió de la aburrida habitación hacia el jardín, rumbo a no sabía donde, sólo quería distraerse un poco, sentía algo de melancolía al mirar a su alrededor y no ver a sus amigos y a Inuyasha…Inuyasha, aquel ser al que tanto amaba, había pasado a un segundo plano en su vida. No entendía porque, pero para ella Inuyasha ya no era por quién lucharía tan desesperadamente como lo hubiese hecho hace algunas semanas atrás, ¿Por qué?, no tenía idea, era algo absurdo ya que aún sentía un fuerte amor por él, pero con menos intensidad, y eso que ella creía que ese amor duraría por siempre y que iría creciendo con el pasar de los días, pero bueno, eso era antes, mucho antes de que él se decidiera por Kikyo…que le pidiera perdón por no cumplir su juramento de estar junto a ella siempre, antes de que ella lo dejara ir con Kikyo…mucho antes de dar su libertad a Sesshomaru con tal de volver a ver con vida a sus amigos.

¿Y ahora de que serviría conservar ese amor?, de nada, pues su libertad era de Sesshomaru, y comparando el hecho de su libertad y el hecho de que Inuyasha debe estar feliz con Kikyo, lo primero es una insignificancia…ya que si Sesshomaru, por esas cosas de la vida, la dejara en libertad, no podría ir con Inuyasha, de eso estaba segura, entonces…esa era la respuesta, de nada servía conservar ese amor imposible, si él ya era feliz con Kikyo y en el fondo de su corazón y de su razón, sabía que deseaba con todo su ser, la felicidad de Inuyasha.

Paró su caminar y sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba algo lejos de la mansión, pero que más daba, tenía la noche libre. Siguió su caminar un poco más lejos y se encontró con un lago…era pequeño, pero la belleza del paisaje la había cautivado, la luna llena reflejarse en la cristalina agua e iluminar todos los grandes árboles que escondían aquel paisaje, enamoraron a la muchacha que observaba todo maravillada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua, la cual tenía una temperatura muy agradable.

Desde aquella noche, cada vez que podía iba a aquel lugar, al que había bautizado "Tsuki"…muy original.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Bien, ya estoy mejor, debo ir a buscarla –

-¿Para qué? – preguntó al mujer algo irritada.

-Kikyo, han pasado dos meses desde que se fue, está con Sesshomaru, quizás que le estará haciendo –

-Inuyasha, ¿Para qué la quieres traer?, nosotros estamos bien así, solos, ¿Crees que estará feliz cuando vuelva y vernos juntos siempre?, sabes que ella no podrá volver a su mundo…-

-Pero, si intentamos conectar el pozo y… - interrumpió el ambarino.

-No, Inuyasha, la Perla ya no existe, la utilizamos para que yo volviera a la vida y ella no podría volver sin la Perla…sólo sería algo doloroso para Kagome –

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por si sufre o no sufre? – le cuestionó a la mujer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Despertó repentinamente de su sueño a mitad de la noche, sintió como si hablaran de ella…diablos, ahora se estaba volviendo loca. Se acomodó nuevamente y siguió durmiendo, sabía que pronto la vendrían a despertar para que hiciera las cosas del lugar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Yo…yo, l –lo qu-que, pa-pasa – comenzó a tartamudear.

-Kikyo estoy esperando… -

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que ella haya logrado que Sesshomaru los volviera a la vida, ambas sabíamos que si hacía eso, perfectamente podría reclamarte como suyo, que tu vida le pertenecería, pero no lo hizo, porque prefirió dejar que ambos fuéramos felices juntos, es algo que…agradeceré por siempre. Y entiendo lo doloroso que fue partir de aquí y alejarse de ti, por eso no quiero que vuelva y sufra todo lo que ha intentado, creo yo, superar lo sucedido – Inuyasha la observó sorprendido.

-Jamás me imaginé algo como eso, ustedes siempre se odiaron… -

-Sí, pero ahora nos entendemos la una a la otra, comprendo los sentimientos de Kagome, y estoy segura de que está intentando sacarte de su corazón, lo mismo habría hecho yo si te hubieses decido por ella en vez de por mi – La mujer sonrió y tomó la mano de Hanyou, quién la besó tiernamente en los labios.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-_Señorita Kagome, ya amanece, es hora de comenzar sus labores –_ Dijo Yayoi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien – respondió la muchacha que ya estaba en pie. Nuevamente tendría que trabajar hasta el anochecer como lo había estado haciendo hace ya casi dos meses.

La joven miko, cuyos poderes estaban dormidos producto de que su labor como miko era nula en ese lugar, salió sigilosamente de la habitación, ese día le tocaba limpiar el ala este del castillo.

-Kagome, ya sabes como debes hacer todo, en absoluto silencio, sobre todo ahora, el ala este es el lugar de la habitación de mi amo, y nadie se acerca a ese lugar si no es para limpiar o para avisarle algo al amo – le explicó Yayoi a la joven.

Sin decir más, Kagome se dirigió al ala este para terminar luego con el trabajo y poder ir a su pequeño paraíso.

Comenzó por las ventanas, eran enormes y debía dejarlas sin mancha alguna. Luego con las alfombras de cientos de metros, hasta que poco a poco se acercaba más al final de la labor…siguió con el trapero, el cual llevaba un extravagante aroma dulce.

-_Odio hacer esto – _se decía en la mente – _Y pensar que desperdicié cuatro años con Inuyasha para venir a parar aquí, siendo la esclava del engreído Sesshomaru…porquerías – _Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y el control, poco a poco fregaba los pisos con más y más fuerza…las manos se ponían rojas de tanto fregar y ya estaba sudando.

Producto de la ira que comenzaba a sentir, sin darse cuenta dio vuelta la cubeta con esa extraña mezcla dulce y se volcó en su ropa, la cual quedó empapada…

-Genial… - dijo en voz alta, pero luego se tapó la boca al recordar que Sesshomaru estaba en alguna de esas habitaciones – Kagome estúpida – se regañó, pero nuevamente se arrepintió.

Silenciosamente se sacó las usadas ropas y quedó sólo con la "parte de abajo" que usaba, que consistía en un delgado "vestido" blanco escotado que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas…lo demás, estaba empapado con ese aroma dulce. Lo usaba ya que no tenía ropa interior y sólo con aquellos kimonos viejos se sentía algo…desnuda.

Siguió con su labor de fregar pisos, pero esta vez lo hacía cambiando a cada momento de posición, ya que el vestido era corto y dejaba bastante poco para la imaginación.

Sentía el aroma de esa humana y de aquella mezcla dulce que Yayoi usaba para fregar los pisos del castillo. La escuchó regañarse y luego taparse la boca…y muchos suspiros salir de su boca. Por un momento deseó que esos suspiros fueran por él, pero eran para el inútil de su hermano y de eso estaba seguro. Tuvo impulsos de salir de la habitación para verla, pero borró esos extraños impulsos, él no podía estar pensando esas cosas, ella era una humana inepta y no se merecía nada más que la humillación, pero algo le estaba jugando en contra, quizás podía reprimir sus pensamientos e impulsos…mas no sus sentimientos.

¿Sentimientos?...él no tenía sentimientos, sólo estaba hecho para destruir, ese era el motivo de su existencia, sino, de que habían servido tantos años de vida…en la cual sólo se dedicó a destruir. El no podía sentir más que odio, para él los sentimientos llamados "amor, afecto, cariño, amabilidad" por humanos eran banales, sólo volvían a las personas tontas, no te hacían razonar y más aún…volvían vulnerables.

Siguió fregando y fregando pisos hasta que se acercó a una habitación, se veía por fuera igual que las otras, pero le transmitió una extraña emoción…se sentía ansiosa de entrar, no, mas bien de que alguien saliera de ella. _Tonterías…_pensó, últimamente todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran tonterías.

La sintió fuera de su habitación y no lo pensó dos veces para salir del lugar…pero no esperaba encontrarla con esa ropa…tan, provocativa. Sin embargo aún en ese estado no mostró expresión alguna.

Kagome quedó paralizada al verlo allí, parado junto al umbral de la puerta observándola con esos ámbares…tan…hipnóticos. La muchacha se paró de inmediato dejando que la humedad del vestido se pegara a su cuerpo. Sesshomaru ante lo hecho inconciente por la muchacha sintió un extraño calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

Dio pocos pasos hasta llegar a ella quién lo observaba sorprendida y a la vez emocionada. No sabía porque, pero deseaba que Sesshomaru se acercara hasta ella, quería sentir una cercanía con él. Quería a Sesshomaru…

Abrió los ojos algo impactados por aquel pensamiento…y Sesshomaru seguía acercándose.

La acorraló hasta la pared y subió una de las piernas de la joven hasta su cadera. Kagome dio un ininteligible gemido ante el roce de la piel del Youkai y la suya. Sesshomaru retiró su mano de la pierna de la muchacha pero ella no la bajó de la cadera del Youkai, quien con la misma mano acarició su rostro casi con miedo. Ambos se seguían mirando a los ojos y no hacían nada para detener lo que pasaba.

"_Tómame y el viento hará una canción, con el fuego eterno, que sellará nuestra unión"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hola chichas, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Bien o mal? xD!!...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS: **Alcalime, Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1, AllySan, Lady_Death06, Wig black **y **Yela01**. Gracias chicas, me encanta que les haya gustado el fic, espero que les haya gustado el capi y que sigan con el fic.

Bien, este es el segundo capítulo y hay un ligero acercamiento entre ambos y los primero indicios de que algo produce Kagome en Sesshomaru. La última oración…mmm…la puse especialmente para la última parte, cuando Sessh se acerca a Kag, y la oración "Tómame y el viento…", podría decir lo que ambos piensan en aquel momento…aclaro, esa oración es parte de una canción llamada Astaroth, de Mägo de Oz. Posiblemente todas las oraciones que ponga serán de este grupo, ya que sus las letras de sus temas son muy lindas y profundas, y varias veces calzan con las historias.

Nos veremos en el tercer capi…muchas gracias!!!

**Alice Ryusaki**


	3. LOCURA

Hola, bien, tardé algo en actualizar, disculpen. Ok, de verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y sus ánimos. Cómo saben, la mayoría de las personas que escriben fanfics, sólo lo hacen con el propósito de entretener a los demás y llevarse la satisfacción de que les guste… y creo yo, que lo mejor que le puede pasar a una escritora amateur de fanfics, es que a todos los lectores les guste la historia. Por eso, muchas gracias!!!!!

Bueno, dudo que actualice antes de las fiestas, estamos a 22…miento, a 23, son las 00:15 así que les deseo felices fiestas a todas!!!!, nos veremos después de Navidad si Kami así lo quiere, sino, ya será en el 2009. Si es que es así…les deseo lo mejor a todas, que se cumplan sus metas de 2008 y que tengan claras las metas para el 2009… les recomiendo pasar estas fiestas con su familia y sus seres queridos, no hay nada mejor que pasar una Navidad o un Año Nuevo con alguien a quien amas. Saludos a todas!!!!!!!!! Sigan leyendo xD!!

FELICES FIESTAS

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Disclaimer: Cómo todos saben, Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los utilizo para crean una historia y entretener a los lectores…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Un Youkai También Puede Amar**

Capítulo Tres: Locura

La acorraló hasta la pared y subió una de las piernas de la joven hasta su cadera. Kagome dio un ininteligible gemido ante el roce de la piel del Youkai y la suya. Sesshomaru retiró su mano de la pierna de la muchacha pero ella no la bajó de la cadera del Youkai, quien con la misma mano acarició su rostro casi con miedo. Ambos se seguían mirando a los ojos y no hacían nada para detener lo que pasaba.

Sesshomaru fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, el aire entre ambos se hacía cada vez más escaso y las sensaciones que se producían en ambos producto de aquella cercanía eran inevitables, la muchacha en respuesta subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Sesshomaru acariciándola con cierta devoción. Y justo con ese roce…Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y se separó bruscamente de la humana.

Kagome al sentirlo lejos recordó que necesitaba oxigeno…lo había olvidado por completo.

-Sigue…limpiando – dijo el Youkai que se fue algo confundido. Dejando a la muchacha aún más confundida que él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¿Qué me está pasando? – se cuestionó a si mismo cuando ya estaba lejos del castillo, en aquel lugar que siempre lo relajaba.

Primero traía a esa humana a su mansión, luego comenzaba a sentir algo muy extraño por ella y ahora casi la besaba…y sabía que era lo que iba a venir después de aquel beso, la haría suya.

No lo comprendía…era un deseo extraño el que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Su aroma, sus ojos, su piel tan suave, su voz…toda ella lo enloquecían, pero era ridículo, conocía a mujeres Youkai más hermosas que ella y no habías sentido algo así jamás. Se sentía frustrado al no comprender porque sentía aquello, era tonto y ridículo, según él.

De pronto su fino sentido del olfato sintió el aroma de la muchacha en el ambiente, y efectivamente era ella, quien se había quitado la ropa y se había metido al lago. Como acto de reflejo Sesshomaru subió a una de las ramas más altas y la observó.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Después de lo que había pasado, necesitaba despejar su mente, y nada mejor que ir a aquel lugar, su pequeño paraíso terrenal, "Tsuki".

El agua le sentaba tan bien a su temperatura corporal, que no tardó mucho en relajarse por completo. Pero aún todo lo sucedido estaba rondando por su mente. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sesshomaru?, era ridículo que él sintiera algún tipo de sentimiento por ella…de hecho él no tenía sentimientos, según lo que ella pensaba.

-No… - Susurró al recordar que él tenía a su lado a la pequeña Rin, era ilógico que no tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento si estaba con la niña.

No le había molestado lo sucedido, lo que pasaba era que se sentía extraña al no saber porqué había pasado aquello y más aún, que ella no hubiera detenido todo eso. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella?... ¿E Inuyasha ya estaba en el pasado?...¿Ese amor tan fuerte había acabado?

-Claro que sí – Se respondió de inmediato.

Él ya era parte de su pasado, había formando parte importante de su vida, eso no lo negaba, al final había sido su primer amor y eso es algo que jamás olvidaría, pero ya no sentía ese amor tan fuerte por él, habían pasado dos meses…no, habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que se enteró de la decisión de Inuyasha y ella lo había intentado superar desde que lo supo ya que sabía que nada podría hacer al respecto, y gracias a que estaba lejos de él y sumida bajo las extrañas emociones que sentía cerca de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ya no era aquel ser al que tanto amaba.

-Inuyasha…es pasado – dijo finalizando su conversación mental. Sin embargo se sentía algo extraña al decir eso…sentía un cariño especial por él. Por algo había dado su libertad para que él fuera feliz ¿No?

Sesshomaru no puedo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro luego de escuchar las palabras dichas por Kagome…fueron tres simples palabras, pero para él fueron mucho más importantes que eso. Sin nada más que hacer, aparte de observar su maravillosa belleza humana, se fue del lugar, se metería en problemas si la seguía observando… ¿Problemas?, que ridículo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Salió del agua y espero a que su cuerpo se secara un poco y luego se puso la gastada ropa.

La cálida brisa chocaba con su cuerpo y su húmedo cabello. Sentía una extraña melancolía, cada día que pasaba más sola se sentía…y razón había para aquello, no tenía a su familia ni a sus amigos. Tenía a Rin, eso era cierto, aquella agradable niña hacía un poco más amena su estadía en aquel lugar, pero a veces deseaba que alguien más hiciera amena su estancia en el castillo…pero sólo eran sueños…

_Dos meses más pasaron…_

Correcto…dos meses más habían pasado y se sentía fatal, Sesshomaru salía casi todos los días del castillo con Ah-Un, Rin estaba siempre con Jaken y ella con la misma rutina de siempre…fregando pisos, arreglando la mesa del comedor, fregando pisos, dándose un pequeño baño en el lago, fregando pisos…ya casi había olvidado como se habla, no, eso era exagerar, pero las únicas veces que hablaba eran para hablar con Yayoi sobre sus labores.

-Está lista la mesa – dijo Kagome informando a Yayoi.

-Bueno cariño, vete a descansar, yo me encargaré – respondió Yayoi.

-Pero Sesshomaru… -

-No te preocupes, yo tomaré la responsabilidad, te ves muy agotada, has trabajado sin parar estos cuatro meses aquí –

-Gracias…nos vemos – dijo Kagome yéndose a su habitación.

Fue rápidamente hacia su habitación y se recostó sobre el futón. De verdad estaba cansada…

En total iban cuatro meses viviendo en el castillo de Sesshomaru, y nada había cambiado, bueno, nada superficialmente…ya que sentimentalmente las cosas eran muy diferentes…Inuyasha, ¿Quién era Inuyasha más que el recuerdo de su primer amor imposible? Sesshomaru, ¿Quién era Sesshomaru más que aquel petulante Youkai que le hacía volar cada vez que pasaba por su lado?... no comprendía, cada noche recordaba aquel día cuando Sesshomaru se acercó a ella con esa lujuriosa mirada y estuvo a punto de besarla. Se imaginaba como sería si aquello hubiese pasado a mayores, pero luego se daba cuenta de que era tonto imaginar semejantes cosas que jamás en este mundo pasarían.

¿Cómo podía sentir aquello por Sesshomaru?, ¿Era simple deseo o había algo más?, no lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a descubrirlo, era demasiado cobarde para salir y buscar la respuesta ella sola.

Pero muchas noches lo había observado en su paraíso "Tsuki" dándose un baño, su cuerpo era perfecto y se imaginaba acariciarlo. Grababa en su mente cada movimiento del Youkai, sus miradas y suspiros, nunca se imaginó que él suspirara, pero aquello le encantaba…su mirada de melancolía combinada con frialdad la embriagaban. Le recorría un extraño calor por el cuerpo cuando veía a Sesshomaru semidesnudo…ya que siempre lo veía dentro del agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Y la verdad se sentía una verdadera pervertida espiándolo…pero no se detenía.

Podía pasar horas y horas observando al Youkai, pero siempre se iba cuando sentía que él la miraba a ella. Y en las noches recordaba a Sesshomaru para dormir junto a su imagen. Se sentía ridícula…o _¿Enamorada?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bien, lo reconocía, aquella humana producía en él algo extraño que le encantaba, pero él no podía permitirse sentir algo por ella... ¿Qué era?, ¿Deseo, amor, curiosidad? No sabía…pero el no podía amar, él era un Youkai y ella una humana, ¡Una humana!

No podía caer en los mismos errores de su padre, no, no y no. Eso era algo fuera de discusión, además…se le habían acabado las excusas. No tenía como negar que sí podría tener algo con la humana…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que mi mujer está con tu hermano, bestia? –

-Lo que escuchaste y ya sabes el porqué lobo sarnoso –

-Debo ir a buscarla, debe…estar sufriendo allá, y no entiendo porque tú, si la quieres tanto la dejas junto al bestia de tu hermano – dijo Kouga irritado, que había ido a ver como estaba su amada mujer luego de que su aroma no lo sintiera por los alrededores del bestia de Inuyasha.

-Es una decisión que ella tomó y no podemos hacer nada – Inuyasha estaba muy tranquilo según Kouga.

-Será mejor que te vayas, ya sabes lo que pasa, no tienes nada que hacer aquí –

-Todo es tu culpa mujer, si no fuera porque tú estás con esta bestia, Kagome no pertenecería a Sesshomaru… no merecen su generosidad…por mí que los hubiera dejado muertos –

Inuyasha y Kikyo quedaron en silencio, no podían decir nada, en el fondo sí se sentían algo culpables de que Kagome estuviera en manos de Ssshomaru.

-Inuyasha, debemos ir a por ella –

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Bien, es hora de hacer mis quehaceres favoritos…fregar pisos – dijo Kagome con ironía mientras se vestía.

Bajo a la cocina con un extraño…optimismo, algo que había olvidado desde que estaba en aquel lugar, ya que sus pensamientos se habían tornado extremadamente pesimistas.

-Buenos días – le dijo Yayoi que la veían entrar a la cocina, ella sólo sonrió en forma de saludo.

-¿Dónde están las cosas para fregar? – preguntó Kagome al no ver los artefactos que siempre utilizaba.

-Los cambié de lugar, pero no te preocupes, hoy no limpiarás pisos, la señorita Rin ha pedido estrictamente al amo que tú pases el día de hoy con ella… -

-¿Qué?, ¿Y desde cuando Sesshoma…el amo – se corrigió – cumple los caprichos de la pequeña? –

-No es que haya empezado a cumplir sus caprichos, pero es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Rin, cumple catorce mi pequeña – dijo Yayoi con tono maternal.

-Ya veo… ¿Y por qué quiere pasar el día conmigo? – preguntó confundida la muchacha.

-La verdad no lo se, pero supongo que es porque ella está creciendo y yo era lo más cercano al un humano que ella tenía, pero ahora estás tú, y desea pasar tiempo con alguien de su especie, además hay preguntas que sólo un humano puede responder –

-Entiendo…bien, voy a su habitación – dijo Kagome yéndose de la cocina.

Camino a la habitación Kagome se preguntaba como era que esa pequeña niña había soportado tanto tiempo junto al presumido Youkai. Era extraño, los niños se aburrían de hacer siempre lo mismo y estar solos.

-Hola Kagome…es aquí – dijo Rin viendo como Kagome pasaba de largo.

-Disculpa, me despiste – Kagome le sonrió – Feliz cumpleaños, Rin –

-Muchas gracias…cumplo 14 y quería pasar el día contigo –

-Genial…Yayoi dijo que tenías algo que preguntarme –

-Sí…lo que pasa es que últimamente las kimonos me están apretando en el pecho y en las caderas…no entiendo – Kagome sonrió al saber que era lo que sucedía…la pequeña…No, la jovencita Rin comenzaba a desarrollarse, ya comenzaban los primeros indicios de su cuerpo maduro de mujer.

-Bien, no te asustes, es algo normal y… - Kagome comenzó a explicarle todos esos "cambios" en las mujeres humanas…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar? –

-No lo sé…el aroma de Sesshomaru no se siente en ningún lado, y Kikyo no puede percibir su aura –

-Eso sólo significa que estamos demasiado lejos –

-No importa, seguiremos buscando – dijo Kouga – No me interesa si debo dar mi vida para encontrarla.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¿Es todo por tu orgullo no es así? – Preguntó un anciano.

-… -

-El silencio otorga, Sesshomaru –

-Acudí a ti porque fuiste el mejor amigo de mi padre, además de que eres uno de los Youkais ancianos más sabios…y sólo me dices que todo es por mi orgullo, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo – Dijo Sesshomaru que se disponía a salir de la gran mansión.

-Hijo…cuando naciste tu padre deseaba que fueras un Youkai benévolo y capaz de tratar por igual a Youkais y a humanos, sin embargo eres todo lo opuesto. Escucha… - el anciano se sentó en un gran sofá – Enamorarte de una humana no es un crimen, y si así lo fuera, a ti nada te importaría puesto que eres un Youkai que hace sus propias leyes. Y no comprendo cuál es el motivo por el que aún no aceptas a esta mujer… -

-¡Es una humana! – interrumpió Sesshomaru.

-Una muy fuerte debo decirlo –

-Tú no la conoces anciano – Contradijo.

-Sé quién es, se llama Kagome y viajo durante años junto a tu hermano, Inuyasha. Ha desarrollado un fuerte poder espiritual que con el paso del tiempo se ha incrementado, pero que ahora, lamentablemente está dormido por mantenerla en cautiverio…Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas, una gran mujer digna de ti…no, mejor dicho, tú eres un Youkai digno de ella –

-¿Cómo conoces a la humana? –

-Tengo ojos por todo el mundo, Sesshomaru -

-Estupideces, no estoy pasa escuchar tonterías de un anciano demente – Sesshomaru se dirigió a la salida.

-Te daré un solo consejo Sesshomaru, deja a un lado ese irracional orgullo y serás capaz de ver que todo es posible, hasta el amor entre una poderosa y cálida miko y un orgulloso y pedante Youkai –

Sesshomnaru sacudió su cabeza impaciente y salió de la mansión del anciano, de verdad todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Él había ido para hallar una alternativa para quitar a esa mujer de su cabeza y sólo quedó más confundido…

Se fue caminando, necesitaba meditar un poco las cosas, además necesitaba olvidarse aunque fuera un segundo de esa humana…pero le era imposible, el tacto de su piel, su palidez, su cabello sedoso, sus ojos, su cuerpo…ella, lo comenzaba a enloquecer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Está cerca, puedo sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru – dijo Kikyo.

-Es verdad, su aroma es inconfundible, está cerca, debemos ir – dijo Inuyasha y los tres partieron rumbo al encuentro de Sesshomaru.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando una flecha cayó a sus pies…enseguida subió la vista y se encontró con Inuyahsa, Kikyo y Kouga.

-¡Devuélveme a mi mujer! – gritó Kouga.

_-¿Tu mujer? –_ Pensó Sesshomaru.

-¿Dónde tienes a Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-No es de tu incumbencia, ella es de mi propiedad - Dijo Sesshomaru con intenciones de irse del lugar.

-¡Ella es mi mujer maldito Youkai, así que dime donde está! –

"Mi Mujer", esas palabras lo comenzaban a enloquecer, ella no era la mujer de ese lobo, no estaba marcada por él, ella estaba pura y nadie le quitaría esa pureza…nadie excepto él.

-¡Ella no es tu mujer! – dijo Sesshomaru con ira observando a Kouga.

-¡Y tú que sabes…no tienes idea del amor, ni nada de la vida!, ¡Kagome debe estar sufriendo bajo tu custodia, así que dime dónde está! ¡ES MI MUJER! –

Bien, esa fue la gota que le hizo perder la cordura, Sesshomaru comenzó a perder el control y se estaba empezando a transformar.

-¿Qué…le sucede? – preguntó Kikyo.

-Se está…transformando – respondió Inuyasha atónito, no era común que su hermano se transformara por una simple discusión.

-¡Kagome no es tu mujer! – dijo Sesshomaru cuando ya estaba transformado…Kagome no era de Kouga y si era necesario, mataría por ella…

"_Pensando en ti  
acuno mi alma pensando en ti"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hola, bien, ese era el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Cómo dije al principio, no actualizaré hasta después de la Navidad o quizás hasta después de Año Nuevo…será en el 2009, me impacta cómo pasan de rápidos los días…cierro los ojos y me veo entrando a la sala de clases el primer día, y ahora, lista para trabajar y juntar dinero…luego ir a un nuevo año escolar, seguir escribiendo y leyendo, que es lo que más me gusta hacer…bueno, les deseo a todas una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo…que la pasen bien, emborráchense xD!!, pero con responsabilidad, que no queden tiradas en la banca de un parque o algo por el estilo…de preferencia que sea con personas de confianza que ante cualquier "apuro", los ayuden. xD!!!

De vuelta al fanfic xD!!...Sesshomaru al parecer comienza a "aceptar" la realidad de los hechos y que si puede estar con Kagome…pero verán que pasará después Mujauajauaj xD!!

La última oración "Pensando en ti…"…la puse pensando en Mägo de Oz, muchos artistas cantan este tema, pero lo puse pensando en Mägo xD!!

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que han leído mi fic y lo han comentado, por supuesto que un gracias enorme también para aquellos que leen el fic pero no lo comentan…MUCHAS GRACIAS: **Yela01, Wig black, Lady Death06, Emihiromi, azulceleste, damalunealy, goshi, sonia sandria, Rikana Tokai, Kag-Sesshy-Inu, AmoaSesshy, animegirl_sakura2, AllySan, Alcalime, Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.. **Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes, esperó que sigan con el fic! :)

Ok…me dejan un review! Y FELICES FIESTAS A TODS!!!!!

Atte:

Alice Ryusaki…que se va a emborrachar en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, pero con responsabilidad (Después andaré en brazos de mi hermana rumbo a mi habitación para luego vomitar como demente)…xD!!


	4. LIBRE

Hola!!!, no tengo perdón, lo se, me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero es que con lo de las fiestas…jejeje, me dejé llevar xD!!! Ya estamos a 6…o 7…por ahí, pero ahora prometo actualizar más rápido!!!!

Aquí les dejó el capi…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Un Youkai También Puede Amar**

Capítulo Cuatro: Libre

-¿Qué…le sucede? – preguntó Kikyo.

-Se está…transformando – respondió Inuyasha atónito, no era común que su hermano se transformara por una simple discusión.

-¡Kagome no es tu mujer! – dijo Sesshomaru cuando ya estaba transformado…Kagome no era de Kouga y si era necesario, mataría por ella…

-¿¡Sesshomaru qué haces!? – preguntó en un grito Inuyasha viendo que su hermano atacaba a Kouga.

-¡Este idiota de seguro tiene torturando a Kagome!, por eso no quiere devolverla – dijo Kouga que no se quedaba atrás y comenzaba a atacar.

-No creo…que sea por eso – dijo Kikyo que observaba todo analizando la situación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¡Señor Jaken! – gritó una Youkai entrando al vestíbulo del castillo de Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?, estaba durmiendo – dijo el Youkai verde que la observaba con fastidio.

-El amo…Sess…Sesshomaru se ha transformado y está luchando con su medio hermano, Inuyasha y con los acompañantes de él –

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó Kagome que entraba al vestíbulo con unas bandejas.

-¿De qué hablas?, el amo bonito jamás se transformaría para luchar con una basura como Inuyasha –

-Lo que sucede es que, un lobo, llamado Kouga provocó al amo, diciendo algo sobre una mujer…y luego se desató la lucha – explicó la Youkai.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó el Youkai verde.

-Fui a los alrededores a buscar unas hierbas para preparar la cena y me encontré con la escena –

-Tengo que ir… - dijo Kagome que recién asimilaba todo…Kouga había provocado a Sesshomaru por quizás que cosa…su "amo" se había enfadado y se había transformado, pero había algo que no encajaba, la verdad habían muchas cosas que a su parecer no encajaban, ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha con Kouga?, eso era algo ridículo, esos dos se odiaban, ¿Sesshomaru se transformaba para luchar con Inuyasha y Kouga?, aún más ridículo, Sesshomaru era el Youkai más poderoso y podía derrotarlos con el más mínimo movimiento, no era que estuviese de parte de Sesshomaru, pero esa era la verdad, él era mucho más fuerte que Kouha e Inuyasha juntos.

-¡No irás a ninguna parte, humana!, tu lugar es aquí –

-¡Cállate Jaken!, por favor llévame a ese lugar – suplicó Kagome a la Youkai que había relatado la historia.

-E-Está bien – dijo ella.

Ambas mujeres, humana y Youkai, salieron del castillo hacia el lugar donde se libraba la pelea seguidas por Jaken.

¿Y ahora que se supone que debía hacer?, en primer lugar, ¿Qué hacía yendo hacia el lugar de la pelea? Si al final, no era de su importancia, si esos tontos querían matarse, que lo hicieran, no dejaría de vivir porque esos brutos estaban peleando a muerte…Pero Kouga no tenía nada que ver, el no sabía nada de los que había pasado en la batalla con Naraku, y podría mal interpretar las cosas…como que Sesshomaru la rapto y la tiene en un calabozo sin comida ni agua y siendo azotada setenta veces al día…bueno, eso era muy exagerado, pero ella no sabía que se le estaba pasando a Kouga por su lobuna cabecita.

¿Y si tenía la opción de escapar?...

-¿Kagome por qué te detienes? – preguntó la Youkai a la muchacha que había parado su andar repentinamente.

-Nada… - dijo negando con la cabeza.

No lo sabía… ¿Escapar o no?, se sentía extraña al pensar que podría suceder si ella escapaba de la custodia de Sesshomaru. ¿Él la buscaría?, imposible, ¿La extrañaría?, ni en sueños, ¿Y ella?...

_Aún más difícil…_

Sentía que si... que lo extrañaría, lo buscaría y que volvería al castillo. ¿Por qué?, maldita sea…porque se sentía extrañamente atraída por ese Youkai y no lo aceptaba en su totalidad…tontos pensamientos que le impedían hacer lo que realmente deseaba…el orgullo, la especie, todo aquello impedía que Kagome aceptara lo que sentía.

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso… - se dijo a si misma en un susurro.

Era cierto, éste no era el momento de pensar en eso, ¿Entonces cuándo?, siempre postergaba lo que pensaba para resolverlo en otro momento…pero nunca lo hacía.

-¡_Sesshomaru detente! –_ Se escuchó desde el bosque, era la voz de Inuyasha.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida…

Había pensado en que sentiría cuando escuchara su voz otra vez… ¿Se sentiría emocionada y con deseos de lanzarse encima o no?

Y bueno…había encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta…nada, absolutamente nada había sentido, era como escuchar la voz de su hermano pequeño pidiendo entrar a su cuarto…algo totalmente común y carente de emoción.

Kagome, Jaken y la Youkai corrieron al lugar para encontrase con la escena…

Sesshomaru mirando con odio a Kouga quien estaba sangrando pero aún así luchaba. Inuyasha inmóvil de la mano con Kikyo y gritando a Sesshomaru que se detuviera.

¿No hacían nada por detener a Sesshomaru?...

-¡Kagome!... – gritó Kouga al verla mientras recibía un golpe de parte de Sesshomaru.

-¡SESSHOMARU BASTA! – gritó ella observando al Youkai quien la ignoró.

Kagome al ver la negativa por parte de Sesshomaru se acercó a Kikyo, a quien vio algo… ¿viva?...

-Debemos hacer algo – dijo la azabache.

-No tenemos nada que hacer aquí… -

-¿Qué? – preguntó atónita.

-Esto es algo que no nos incumbe a nosotros, no se que le habrá hecho Kouga a Sesshomaru, pero no nos interesa –

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, es tu hermano el que está masacrando al pobre de Kouga, ¡Y a ti no te interesa! – volteó hacia Kikyo – Dame eso… - dijo señalando el arco y las flechas.

-No… -

-¡Dámelos y ya! –

-No te entrometas… es una batalla que no te involucra a ti – Dijo Kiyko.

-¡Claro que me involucra, SESSHOMARU ES MI AMO! – Gritó casi desesperada la muchacha.

La batalla se detuvo…

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Kouga.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil…

-Lo…lo que he dicho – respondió temblando…

-Humana… - dijo Sesshomaru que se había transformado en su forma de hombre y se acercaba a Kagome.

-No te le acerques – dijeron Kouga e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué…qué, ha-haces? – preguntó la muchacha que veía cómo el Youkai se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Finalmente, llegó hasta ella…muy cerca de ella.

-Sessho…maru – Él negó con la cabeza… - ¿A-amo? – él asintió de una forma muy… ¿Sexy?

La tomó por la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella…

Todos estaban atónitos con la escena…tan cursi y tan ¿Romántica?

Hasta que por fin sus rostros se juntaron…un beso suave, tierno y con…un aún no aceptado amor por parte de ambos.

-¡Suéltala! – dijo Kouga que había logrado moverse y llegar hasta ambos para separarlos.

Sin embargo la conexión visual entre ambos no se cortaba…

-¡¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu familia?! – el punto débil de Kagome…su familia. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ir con ellos, pero… ¿Y Sesshomaru?

-Humana… - dijo él con un mínimo tono de súplica.

-Mi familia – repitió aún con la sensación de los labios de Sesshomaru junto a los suyos – Debo verlos –

-Eres libre – Fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru antes de desaparecer con una extraña mirada.

-¡Sí! – dijo Kouga que se lanzaba en un abrazo hacia Kagome, ¿Eso debía ser bueno no?... era libre.

-¡Kagome! – Gritó Inuyasha que se acercaba a ella - ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí…claro – ¿A él que le interesaba si estaba bien o no?

-Kagome… - dijo Kikyo que la observaba con una triste mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Podemos hablar –

-Sí…- dijo sorprendida.

-Sígueme – Pasó por el lado de Inuyasha con la mirada al suelo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo por fin cuando llegaban hasta el árbol sagrado.

-No, podrás volver a tu época – dijo rápidamente y con su fría voz. Kagome tardó un poco en procesar la información.

-¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó desorientada cuando por fin comprendió las palabras de Kikyo.

-La Perla fue utilizada…eso significa que… -

-…que se destruyó y no podré volver a mi época – finalizó la frase de Kikyo quien asintió.

¿Qué haría?... se supone que era libre porque quería ver a su familia, pero ahora…un momento, ¿En que se había ocupado la Perla?

-¿En qué se utilizó la Perla? –

-En…en- en… -

-¿En qué Kikyo? – le preguntó muy seria.

-En que yo pudiera volver a vivir…con mis almas –

-¿Con tus almas?...pero, eso es imposible, porque eso significaría que…yo no tendría almas… - decía confundida la muchacha.

-Una…sacerdotisa muy anciana, nos dijo a Inuyasha y a mi, que a ti no te pasaría algo grave, de hecho, las almas que tengo son las que tu portabas, y ahora tú, Kagome, tienes las almas que siempre debieron pertenecerte… -

-¿Cómo?... -

-No lo se…sólo me dijo eso, que ahora tu tienes las almas que estaban destinadas a ti. Dijo que, con mi muerte temprana, mis almas llegaron a ti porque eres mi reencarnación…y que las almas que estaban para ti, se "guardaron", pero ahora, al utilizar la Perla, mis almas volvieron, y tus almas guardas ahora están en ti –

-Esto es ridículo… mejor me voy – dijo ya algo molesta…no tenía donde ir por culpa de esos dos.

-No tienes donde ir –

-Eso a ti no te interesa…todo es por tu culpa, por no decirme que ya no estaba la Perla, ahora tengo que soportarte a ti y al tonto de Inuyasha, muchas gracias – Kagome le dio una irónica sonrisa y se fue dejando a Kikyo.

¿Ahora que haría?...estaba sola, y con almas nuevas, ¿Eso podía pasar?, pero ella nunca sintió algún cambio en ella, era extraño. Bueno, más estúpido que extraño. Pero eso no interesaba por ahora, su familia… ¿Jamás volvería a ver a su familia?, no podía estar ocurriendo esto…

¿Y Sesshomaru?, no había pensando en eso, la verdad, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar en su castillo y ver su fría mirada pasar por los pasillos. Y aquel beso, había sido…

-Maravilloso – Sonrió al decir en voz alta su pensamiento.

Pero había algo extraño, ese había sido un beso tan tierno…y con cariño, no desesperado ni como si estuviera en etapa de celo…sólo había sido suave y delicado, le había gustado, pero ahora nunca se podría repetir. No…nunca más, ella ahora era libre.

-¡Kagome! – Gritaron corriendo Kouga e Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? – preguntó enojada.

-¿Ahora que harás? – preguntó Kouga…

-Simple…gracias a la inutilidad de algunos al no decirme que la Perla ya no existe, tendré que quedarme en esta época por el resto de mi vida, ¿genial no? – Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento… -

-No te disculpes Inuyasha, mejor ve con tu Kikyo, que para eso usaron la Perla, para estar juntos…yo…iré a algún lugar donde… -

-Ven conmigo – dijo rápidamente Kouga.

-¿Qué? – dijo desorientada la chica.

-No tienes donde ir…y lo más seguro par ti es que vengas conmigo – Kouga le tomó las manos – Por favor

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

¿Por qué no se sentía más tranquilo? Había tomado la decisión de liberar a Kagome, para no sentir más esas emociones extrañas, esa era la única solución que había encontrado, librarse de ella.

Pero ahora se sentía peor, la extrañaba, y aunque no hablará con ella en el castillo, se había acostumbrado a verla pasar por los pasillos, a suspirar en su habitación antes de dormir, a decirle petulante y orgulloso Youkai….pero todo se había terminado, ella ahora era libre de hacer lo que se le antojara, y él había sido quién la había autorizado.

Lo único positivo que había sacado de todo…era que había logrado probar el dulce manjar de los labios de la chica, lo había hecho tan suave y con cariño, que le había encantado aquella sensación y el roce entre ambos, y no dudaba que a ella también le había gustado.

-Tonterías –

¿Tonterías?...Sesshomaru no pensaba en tonterías… bueno, no las pensaba hasta que había llegado Kagome a su solitaria vida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Y allí estaba ella, caminando en silencio junto a Kouga rumbo a su guarida. No comprendía el giro que había dado su vida en estos últimos meses.

Primero…aceptaba la relación entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Segundo… Entregaba su libertad para poder salvar a sus amigos.

Tercero…Entregaba su libertad al mismísimo Sesshomaru.

Cuarto… Volvía con sus amigos.

Quinto…Se enteraba de que la Perla ya no existía y que jamás volvería a su época.

Sexto… Viviría con Kouga

Y por último…comenzaba a extrañar a Sesshomaru.

¿Genial, no?...

-¿Te sucede algo, amada mía? –

-No, nada… - respondió al lobo. No era que le molestara demasiando el que Kouga la tratara de "amada mía", "Mi mujer", "esposa", y todos esos adjetivos cariñosos, pero sentía que traicionaba a alguien al responder a esos adjetivos…

-Bien, ya llegamos –

-Kouga… ¿Has sabido algo de Miroku, Sango y Shippo? – No había pensado en ellos.

-Sí, creo que lo último que supe fue que se casaron y que se fueron a vivir al sur de aquí, junto con Shippo –

-Ya veo… -

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde está Kagome? – Preguntó la pequeña Rin al ver cómo su amo volvía solo al castillo.

-Le di su libertad –

Nadie más dijo nada en el castillo, la forma y el tono de voz que había utilizado Sesshomaru para decir esas palabras, les habían dejado más que claro que Sesshomaru sentía algo por aquella testaruda muchacha y que era obvio que la extrañaría.

Un eterno mes pasó para Sesshomaru…y no había ido por ella.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Kouga, lo siento mucho, eres un gran amigo, pero yo no podré seguir aquí, viendo tantas guerras y no hacer nada, ¿Comprendes? – dijo Kagome que estaba fuera de la guarida de Kouga vestida con pieles de lobo.

-Te entiendo Kagome, un alma tan bondadosa como tú, tiene el deber de ayudar a otros, más aún si cuenta con los poderes espirituales para hacerlo…pero, yo quiero que estés aquí conmigo, te necesito – Kouga tomó sus blancas manos.

-Mi Kouga…no me necesitas a mí, tú necesitas a alguien que te entregue ese amor que tú me das…sabes bien que yo no puedo aceptar tal muestra de afecto, yo sólo te veo como un amigo, un gran amigo, y eso no cambiará por más que viva aquí junto a ti… - se soltó del agarre de Kouga – Te aconsejo que busques a alguien que te ame, así cómo tu me amas a mí…no estaría mal que fueras, por…Ayame, quizás –

-¿Ayame? –

-Vamos, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta, esa chica te ama… - Acarició su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Nos veremos algún día Kouga… - Dijo finalmente caminando hacia el bosque.

-Nos veremos, amiga mía –

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Y ahí había dejado otra etapa de su vida, tal vez ahora encontraría su verdadero propósito ya que desde que había dejado a Sesshomaru, se sentía vacía y sin una meta por cumplir, además de que cada día que pasaba l extrañaba más.

-¡Ayuda! – Se escuchó un fuerte gritó luego de aquella palabra proveniente del frondoso bosque.

-Diablos, no tengo el arco ni mis flechas – Estaba completamente desarmada…y aquel gritó parecía de una niña muy pequeña.

Corrió hasta que encontró a la pequeña que era acechada por unos monstruosos Youkais.

-¡Ayudeme!, por favor – la pequeñita suplicaba ayuda a Kagome, se veía aterrada.

Kagome al no saber que hacer, simplemente tomó una roca del camino y la lanzó a uno de los Youkais más cercanos a la niña, para poder acercarse a ella.

-¡Maldita humana! – dijo el Youkai afectado.

-¡Aléjense!, ¡AHORA! – Les gritó Kagome.

Sin embargo fue como si les hubiese dicho todo lo contrario, los Youkais comenzaron a acercarse más y más, hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros de Kagome y la niña.

La muchacha desesperada simplemente atinó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho en el pozo devora huesos con el monstruo cien pies, puso sus manos frente al Youkai e instantáneamente una energía espiritual acabó con todos aquellos Youkais.

-¡Maiko!, ¡¿Maiko dónde estás?! – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer en los alrededores.

-¡Mamá! – Gritó la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Kagome.

Luego de unos instantes unos aldeanos llegaron donde estaba Kagome y la vieron con ojos de odio.

-¿Qué le hiciste maldita Youkai? – le dijo una mujer que tomaba a la pequeña que respondía al nombre de Maiko.

-Es una del clan de los lobos, miren sus ropas – habló un hombre.

-Primero, no soy Youkai, soy humana, estas ropas son prestadas, segundo, agradezcan que salve a la niña…adiós – Dijo Kagome molesta y poniéndose de pie para retirarse del lugar.

-¡Espera!...no te vayas – dijo la niña.

-¿Ella te salvo, tesoro? –

-Sí, de cientos de monstruos feos que me querían comer…ella alzó sus manitos y los mató a todos – La niña habló como si de una heroína se tratara. Todos los aldeanos bajaron sus miradas.

-Lo sentimos…pero es que estábamos tan preocupados por Maiko, ella había salido por unas hierbas medicinales y no asustamos al ver que ya se hacía tarde y no volvía. Además de la impresión de ver a mi hija en brazos de una mujer con ropas de lobo…la verdad asusta demasiado – Explicó la mujer que tenía en brazos a la niña.

-Está bien, todo fue un malentendido, pero estas ropas, sólo son de unos amigos lobos que me hospedaron por un tiempo –

-Si quieres te presto ropa – Todos rieron ante el comentario de Maiko.

-Enserio, si quieres puedes pasar una noche en la aldea, así puedes asearte y cambiarte de ropa –

-¿De verdad?, muchas gracias – dijo Kagome que comenzaba a seguir a los aldeanos.

Caminaron por unos quince minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea oculta entre los árboles.

-¿Por qué la aldea está tan…? –

-¿Oculta? – finalizó la pregunta de Kagome una mujer de aspecto cansado. Kagome asintió…

-Resulta, que nuestra aldea no tiene sacerdotisa o un grupo de aldeanos para luchar, y a raíz de eso, sufrimos constantes ataques por parte de Youkais, entonces decidimos trasladarnos todos hasta este lugar, y la verdad el número de ataques a disminuido bastante –

-Tú eres el médico de este lugar – Fue una afirmación.

-Sí, hago lo que puedo, si yo tuve la culpa de que Maiko desapareciera, le pedí que fuera por unas hierbas medicinales, ya que necesito unas muy extrañar para poder curar a uno de los aldeanos…lo atacó un Youkai y el veneno penetró en su sangre – La mujer habló con impotencia al no poder hacer más por él.

-¿Qué tipo de Youkai? – Preguntó Kagome.

-Era uno de aspecto oscuro, parecía un oso enorme y lanzaba el veneno por la boca –

-Puede que sepa como salvar al aldeano –

-¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, he viajado años con unos amigos y yo los curaba de las batallas con Youkais, además Kaede, una sacerdotisa me enseñaba a utilizar las hierbas, llévame dónde él – La mujer asintió con esperanza – Por cierto, soy Kagome, mucho gusto – dijo corriendo junto a ella rumbo a la cabaña.

-Soy Amaki, el gusto es mío…aquí es – dijo llegando a una cabaña, dónde habían muchas personas entrando y saliendo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Un mes sin verla…se estaba muriendo en vida aquel orgulloso Youkai. No lograba comprender, cómo era que pensaba tanto en ella, no lograba olvidar su piel, sus ojos, su cabello y su sonrisa.

De pronto su fino olfato sintió un conocido aroma, era imposible confundirlo con otro, a pesar de que tuviera un extraño aroma a lobo junto al de flores…pero no importaba, era ella, de eso estaba seguro, era el aroma de Kagome. Sin pensarlo mucho, salió del castillo rumbo a donde procedía aquel exquisito aroma.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Bien, ¿Te sientes mejor? –

-Sí, muchas gracias sacerdotisa…muchas gracias – Respondió el hombre acostado en el futón.

-Me halaga, pero no soy sacerdotisa –

-¿Qué?, pero los poderes que tienes no son de un humano común, tú eres una sacerdotisa, y una muy fuerte – dijo Amaki, Kagome sólo sonrió ante el comentario…se podía decir que en su antigua forma de vida fue una sacerdotisa, pero ya se había acabado todo, desde que la Perla se completó, sus poderes se durmieron al igual que sus ganas de vivir.

-Ahora debo irme…necesito…- vaciló en que decir – Nos veremos algún día, y no olvides como debes preparar las medicinas, Amaki – Kagome se puso de pie para salir de la cabaña.

-Espera, si quieres irte, vete mañana, ahora descansa y cámbiate de ropa, esas pieles no te vienen – Amaki le guiñó el ojo a la muchacha azabache y ella asintió, no le vendría mal darse un baño y dormir tranquila.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome para luego salir de la cabaña junto a Amaki y Maiko. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un extraña emoción…era como si alguien la estuviese observando, pero no se había asustado, sino que había deseado saber quien era…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La vio…tan bella como siempre, y supo el porque de ese extraño aroma a lobo, eran las ropas que usaba ese clan…el clan de Kouga. De seguro Kagome había estado viviendo con ese lobo.

Sesshomaru…sin poder evitarlo había seguido el aroma de Kagome hasta que llegó hasta ella, no se sorprendió al verla tan bien como siempre, era una mujer muy fuerte, dentro de lo que se puede en un humano, pero su olfato y sensibilidad Youkai, había sentido que algo había cambiado en ella, no lo sabía…pero había algo.

Y desde aquel día, ese par de ojos ámbares vigilar a Kagome hasta en sueños…tan solo pausaba su custodia cada vez que la humana entraba en algunas aguas termales o cuando se cambiaba de ropa, no sentía el valor como para verla desnuda…

_VALOR…_que ridículo era el no tener valor. Pero no podía evitarlo, él no deseaba verla desnuda sin el consentimiento de ella….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Adiós Kagome, muchas gracias por todo – dijo Amaki abrazando a Kagome.

-De nada, para eso estoy…pero ya es hora de irme, llevo aquí cuatro días – la muchacha se soltó del abrazó tranquilamente – Cuídense mucho, nos veremos algún día – Kagome les dio una sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Espera! – dijo la madre de Maiko.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la azabache.

-Escuché un rumor…de que en las montañas del norte, hay un grupo de sacerdotisas…muy fuertes, ellas ayudan a los aldeanos y alejan a los espíritus malignos y Youkais, tal vez podrías ir allí –

-Sí, tal vez…muchas gracias, adiós – Kagome se dio ahora definitivamente una media vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque…tendría que pensarlo mucho, convertirse en una sacerdotisa oficialmente tendría muchas responsabilidades.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

¿Sacerdotisa?...él no quería que se convirtiera en una sacerdotisa, ya que se convertiría en una bruja como Kkyo…pero si ella era feliz con eso, no tenía más que aceptarlo…

¿Desde cuando a él le preocupaba la felicidad de _ella?_...simple…porque…

-Estoy…enamorado – dijo dando un suspiro…

"_El primer suspiro de amor es el último de la razón"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hola niñas!!! Bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capi?...bueno ahí me dicen con un review!

Fue un poco más largo, es una forma de pedir perdon por demorarme tanto en subir el capi. Bien, Sesshomaru al parecer acepta el amor que siente por Kagome, pero fue un poco tarde ¿No creen?, ahora Kagome no está con él…triste…muy triste.

¿Pasaron bien las fiestas?...espero que si, yo lo pasé muy bien jejejejej :P La última oración, es una frase que entontré en internet, me gustó mucho y decidí incorporarla en este capi, pero no se el autor, si alguien sabe me dice ya??

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1** : No te preocupes si no puedes dejar un review, se que me estás apoyando!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

**SARITZ**: My New lectora xD!!, muchas gracias, me alegra que te hayas interesado en mi fic, y perdona por el retraso, sigue leyendo!!!! Bye

**XtinaOdss**: Hola!! Al fin Sessh aceptó lo q siente por Kag!!!...gracias por leer, bye

**Sinfonia de Soledad** – Dita: mmm, no me gustan los InuyashaxKikyo, pero para este fic era necesario hacer uno, porque no quería hacer un triángulo amoroso, entre Inu, Kag y Sessh…espero te haya quedado más claro!!, muchas gracias por leer!!...bye ^^

**Flordezereso**: Jejejej, No vomité en la cama xD! Por suerte alcancé a llegar al baño jajaj xD!!...broma xD! Perdón por tardarme, espero sigas leyendo…bye

**AmoaSesshy**: psss….con Kouga no pasó mucho jejejejeje xD!! Pero prepararé algo más para Kag…bye

**Saia-sama**: Me hace feliz que te haya gustado la historia, y Sessh al fin acepto que ama a Kag…sigue leyendo, xaus

**Emihiromi**: Holaaaaa!!! xD!! Si, es un Sesshy muy confuso ajajaj, pero ya se le aclararán las dudas…bueno depende, si escribo el fic de buen humor jajaja xD!! Muchas grax por leer, bye

**Lady Death06**_: Mujeujuejjauajauaj soy malvada, lo sé xD!! Pero ya lo continué. Jajja

**animegirl **sakura2: Hola!! Gracias por leer mujer!!!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capi…xau

**Alcalime:** Me pone de buenas que te haya gustado el capi y lo hayas encontrado emocionante jejejej, espero que sigas en mi fic!! Saludos!! Graaaaax

**twindpd1**: Holaaaa!!! Mmm…me costó saber como dejaría Sessh, si lo dejaría frío, así como es, o algo más…¿Noble?...bueno, pero al final quise dejarlo así como es, para no cambiar le sentido del anime…un Sessho algo frío, ¿Y q te pareció el capi?, espero que bueno!!, Grax Jeanne, saludos desde Chile.

**Azulceleste**: Ups…perdona, actualicé mucho después de año nuevo…perdona si?????? Pero te dejé un capi más largo…jejejejejejej, grax!!

**AllySan**: Hola!!! Q bien q te haya gustado, y no bebí tanto, sólo lo hago en Año Nuevo, me gusta pasar las fiestas sobria jejeje, se disfrutan más… :), saludos!!

**Damalunaely**: Muchas gracias!!! De verdad ye agradezco que pienses así, espero que sigas con el fic!! Nos veremos byeee!!!

Si alguien me faltó, perdón!! Pero GRACIAAAAAAAS!!!

NOS VEREMOS!!

Alice Ryusaki


	5. ADIOS Y GRACIAS

Hola a todas, se que he demorado bastante en la continuación de la historia…y lamento tener que decir esto…pero no podré seguir con el fanfic y no publicaré más de mis historias, ¿El motivo?...mi abuelo falleció, y él es…bueno, era mi inspiración para seguir con mi sueño de escribir buenas historias, independiente si son historias para fanfic o no. El sueño frustrado de mi amado abuelo era ser un conocido escritor, pero debido a sus condiciones económicas, jamás persiguió su sueño, sin embargo siempre me dio ánimos para yo escribir…sean canciones, historias, poemas, fanfic o lo que sea, pero él ya no está…y para mí su muerte fue tan…impactante, que no puedo seguir con esto…y así como el sueño de ser escritor se fue a la tumba con él, también se irá conmigo. Muy pocos sabían que él era mi musa más importante para escribir, además no lo puse en mi perfil, es que era algo muy privado. Y hoy se los cuento, ¿Saben por qué?, porque fueron personas muy fieles a mis fics, que aunque fueron muy pocos, ustedes los siguieron…llegué hasta los 114 reviews en el primer fic y eso me dio tanta alegría, pero ahora no soy capaz de seguir escribiendo…tal vez algún día superaré la muerte de mi abuelo, pero eso puede pasar en un mes como también en diez años más.

Y no quería irme del mundo del fanfic sin antes pedirles perdón por no seguir.

Muchas gracias de corazón a todos los que siguieron mi fic. Y tal vez…tal vez algún día nos veremos…puede ser en esta misma página web, cómo también en una librería o quién sabe…publicando mi propio libro xD!!...(un poco de humor en mi oscuro momento)

Besos y gracias…bye

**Alice Ryusaki**


End file.
